The Trap
by In times of crisis we unite
Summary: This is a story which takes place in season 1 after Murphy escapes after hanging Bellamy. In this story, they do not get attacked by the grounder army and mountain men. Instead, they are faced with figuring out how to survive winter conditions along with an unfortunate surprise.


The Trap

Chapter 1

 **This is a story which takes place in season 1 after Murphy escapes after hanging Bellamy. In this story, they do not get attacked by the grounder army and mountain men. Instead, they are faced with figuring out how to survive winter conditions along with an unfortunate surprise. Hopefully you guys enjoy and please leave a review letting me know what you think. Until next time~!**

"Bellamy! Bellamy, wait a second!"

"What do you want, Princess?" Bellamy turns to face the blonde woman, who looks incredibly frustrated. Knowing some kind of a lecture is coming his way, Bellamy continues, "I'm a little busy here trying to organize our hunting groups because we're almost out of food…again. And unfortunately, that is going to require as many people as possible."

Clarke simply rolls her eyes, "Bellamy, I already know all of this. But-."

"No, Clarke. Whatever it is can wait. Go put a Band-Aid on a boo-boo or something." As soon as the words leave his mouth, Bellamy freezes and regrets them instantly. He knows that Clarke does more than her share of work to help all of the delinquents including himself, but right now, he is a bit in panic mode. The fact was after the whole Murphy debacle, they had forgotten about the fact that they had lost all of their food. Now, they basically had nothing, and the plan was to send out a ton of hunting parties to bring in as much food as they can in one go; about half of the camp was being sent out in groups. Bellamy couldn't help but be nervous in allowing so many people to go, but he knew it was necessary. He was about to order the groups to prepare to head out when she had called out to him; looking like she was ready to point out some issue he didn't have time to worry about and an argument to follow. He knew that it didn't excuse what he said though. She had saved their lives over and over since they arrived, and he had no right to make light of what she did. He could already see the flash of hurt in her eyes before they became slightly more guarded, trying not to let him see the inner pain he had caused her. Bellamy took a deep sigh and ran his hand through his hair, "Princess, Clarke, sorry. I didn't mean that." She gives a simple nod of her head making him purse his lips; clearly, she didn't believe him. "I'm serious, Princess. You do a crazy amount of work in saving our lives every day; I know that. I would never take you for granted, Clarke. It's just a bit hectic around here right now, and I can already see that you have some kind of problem going on. Honestly, I just want to focus on the food right now, and then we still have to worry about the grounders. Can we discuss whatever it is later?"

He watches as she frowns deeply at him, and he wonders if the issue is actually really serious, but she speaks before he can ask anything, "Sure, Bellamy. Whatever."

The rebel leader can't help but flinch from her nonchalant tone and words, not having expected that kind of a response. He notices her turn around and start to walk away but stops her by grabbing her arm. "Whoa, hang on a second Princess. I'm not saying we won't talk or anything. All I'm asking is if it can wait until I'm finished with this."

She spins fully around and glares at him. He can already see the usual fire in her eyes that she develops when arguing with him, "Yeah, I know what you said, Bellamy. It's what you keep saying every time I try to talk to you! Forget it; I'll figure it out myself. There's obviously no point in me asking you about plans for preparing for the winter that will be here in about less than a month when all you're going to do is keep blowing me off!"

Bellamy grits his teeth at the declaration; he knows he has in a way been blowing her off but only because he doesn't feel winter preparations are as important as gathering more food at the moment. Not to mention, he's been a bit busy thanks to Murphy, and he tells her as much, "Listen, Princess, I'm sorry if I'm trying to help us out by gathering food so that we don't starve to death! And I'm sorry if I've been running my head off like a headless chicken trying to keep everything in order. In case you forgot, I've been busy having myself get hanged by the crazy sociopath you let back in here and restore things back to order!" The look on Clarke's face halts his rant, and he can't help but feel a horrid pressure push at his chest; her eyes were wide with shock and a bit of hidden guilt, her face is contorted into a mixture of wanting to cry and looking like she was just punched. Bellamy knows he has absolutely no right to say what he just did; all Clarke wanted to do was give Murphy a second chance, and regardless of what she had suggested, he had agreed with Clarke as well. She didn't hang the rope around his neck, and she certainly didn't want Murphy to have done so. He feels his anger fade as he staggers forward a bit, "Clarke, I didn't mean-."

"Yes, you did Bellamy." He winces at her hurt, raspy tone. She looks like she is about to cry which was not possible- Clarke Griffin did not cry. Before he could say anything else, she looks him in the eyes causing him to flinch at the moisture gathered in her eyes, "You're right. I'm sorry. Be careful on your hunt."

He can't get another word in as she turns back around and jogs off to the dropship. His heart aches as he realizes what a jerk he was and how he probably just caused one of the strongest women he knows to cry. He might be stressed and still a bit in shock at how he almost just died, but he still had no right to throw the blame at Clarke. She had said not to trust him, and he had agreed that everyone deserved a second chance. He was as much to blame as Clarke, who had made sure it was truly alright to let Murphy stay with him before deciding anything. Right now, he knows there isn't much he can do to resolve the situation though. So he raises his shoulders and heads back towards the gates and begins barking out orders to head out and be back before sunset. He can't fix anything right now, but he promises right then and there to apologize over and over when he gets back and listen to her worries about the winter. The rebel leader silently vows to bring back a feast for the rest of the one hundred and hopes Clarke gets his hint of an apology for being so rude to her and to make her understand that she was not to blame for what happened. He had to remind himself that it was no longer either him or her in charge. They were co-leaders. They both made the decisions together, not separately. If something happens, they both take responsibility, and neither of them should be blamed for their actions on their own. But right now he needed to focus on hunting and bring the best bounty back he could. Bellamy had some hunting to do.


End file.
